The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for configuring a fiber optic assembly. More specifically, the invention provides for configuring a fiber optic assembly that is contained in a sealed enclosure to meet the specific requirements of the optical communication system into which the fiber optic assembly is inserted.
A particular fiber optic assembly may need to be sealed in an enclosure that protects the assembly against a particular environment. Additionally, the fiber optic assembly may need to have a particular configuration to meet the requirements of the system into which it is inserted. An example of this type of assembly would be a branching device that is utilized in an undersea communications system. One of the functions of the branching device is to receive particular information carrying signals and direct them to specific destinations. As such, the signal transmission paths within the branching device have a specific configuration to support the communication system's requirements. The requirements of the system into which the assembly is to be inserted must be known in advance so that the assembly can be specifically configured to meet the system's requirements before the assembly is sealed within an enclosure.
This need to have prior awareness of a specific communication system's requirements presents drawbacks when both initially installing a system and when having to replace an inoperative fiber optic assembly. In both circumstances, either a fiber optic assembly must be specifically ordered and configured to meet the system's requirements and then sealed in an enclosure or a fiber optic assembly that has been previously configured and sealed in an enclosure must be found.
It would be desirable to have a fiber optic assembly that is capable of meeting the requirements of numerous systems without having to know the requirements of a system before sealing the assembly in an enclosure. Sealed assemblies could be manufactured and made available to support new installations and repair needs and be configured as needed, when needed, to support any particular system's requirements. In this manner, when a fiber optic assembly is needed, a sealed assembly could be pulled from stock, configured to meet the system's requirements, and installed in the system. As such, fiber optic assemblies could support the requirements of numerous differently configured systems.
The present invention provides for configuring a fiber optic assembly after the assembly is sealed within an enclosure. In this manner, a generic fiber optic assembly that is capable of meeting the requirements of numerous differently configured systems is provided.